Traveling Worlds 2: Team Element Strikes
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Following the events of Traveling Worlds 1, our heros are enjoying themselves on World Travel Island, but they soon learn of a new threat that's about to occur in the Johto Region. (OCxDeliaxDaisyxAlexa)
1. Prologue

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

**I'm back with the sequel to my original story, Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys. Due to the large number of pokemon obtained during the first installment along with the many unhatched eggs, there will be very few captures during this story. Also, I won't be listing the pokemon moves in this story, as it takes up lots of room. Also, the ages of the characters will remain the same from the last story.**

**Story Summary: Following the events of Traveling Worlds 1, our heros are enjoying themselves on World Travel Island, but they soon learn of a new threat that's about to occur in the Johto Region. (OCxDeliaxDaisyxAlexa)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Quincy's Current Team:**

**Octillery (male), Ditto/Dupe *mating*, Fearow (female), Nidoking *shiny*, Beedrill (male), Gardevoir *talking*, Clefable (female), Raichu (male), Charizard (male) *shiny*, Arcanine (male), Milotic (female), Vespiquen, Toxeon (male), Eartheon (female), Sylveon (female), Glaceon (male), Leafeon (male), Umbreon (male), Espeon (male), Flareon (female), Jolteon (female), Vaporeon (female), Electabuzz (male), Gogoat (female), Hawlucha (male), Gastly (genderless) *servitor*, Ditto/Wrath *Battling*, Horsea (male), Venustoise (genderless), Expluranko *legendary***

**Current Eggs:**

**Omanyte, Kabuto, Tirtouga, Rults**

**Delia's Current Team:**

**Bellossom (female), Linoone (male), Jigglypuff (female), Mr. Mime (male), Farfetch'd (male), Ninetales (female) *shiny*, Scyther (male), Nidoqueen *shiny*, Florges (female), Marowak (female) *spirit*, Wooper (female), Kangaskhan (female), Meowth (male) *talking***

**Current Eggs:**

**Omanyte, Kabuto, Tirtouga, Horsea *pink***

**Daisy's Current Team:**

**Politoad (male), Slowbro (male), Seaking (male), Seaqueen (female), Dewgong (female), Smoochum (female), Azumarill (female)**

**Current Eggs:**

**Omanyte, Kabuto, Tirtouga, Horsea *pink***

**Alexa's Current Team:**

**Helioptile (male), Gogoat (male), Noivern (male), Hawlucha (male), Florges (female)**

**Current Eggs:**

**Magby**

**Prologue.**

**Unknown Location.**

Standing in a brightly lit office with the walls painted white with blue carpet, a grey desk, black leather office chair, a computer and papers placed on the desk and pictures of a flame, lightning bolt, a water drop, a piece of brown crust, and a snowflake plastered olong the walls, were four figures. There was a hidden figure sitting down in the leather chair. The figure raised his head up, revealing a man with rainbow colored spiky hair, tan skin, and piercing eyes, one being green and the other red. He had a scowl on his face. The man was wearing a white suit with a red tie.

"Grunts, do you know why I called you in here today?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"No sir." A male grunt replied.

The male that spoke had black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He was wearing a hat that was red, yellow and blue that had a capital E on the front of the hat. The E was green in color and brown on the outline. His outfit consisted of a long sleeve shirt with the same color pattern as his hat. The same capital E was stitched to the front of the shirt. The man had brown pants and green shoes. This is the outfit of a male junior grunt.

"I've called you here because today, we begin our mission for world domination." The boss said. "I, the great Newton, head of Team Element will not tolerate failure. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." A female replied.

The female had shoulder length blue hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She was wearing the same hat and shirt as her co-worker, but her shirt was a midriff shirt, showing off her stomach. She was wearing a brown mini skirt instead of brown pants. She had on green and white sneakers. This was the outfit of a female junior grunt.

"Good." The man now known as Newton said. "We are to head out in two days."

"What should we do until the, sir?" The other male asked.

This grunt's outfit was different from his two co-worker's. Instead of the red blue and yellow hat, he had an all black hat with the capital E on the front. Instead of the colorful long sleeve shirt, the man had on a white button down shirt with the E stitched onto the right side of the shirt. He had a blue tie and black pants with black shoes. This is the outfit of the senior grunt males.

"I want you all to inform the others then assemble your best pokemon teams." Newton replied.

"Got it, sir." The last female spoke.

The outfit was the same as her male counterpart, but she had a midriff shirt and black kirt and black shoes instead. She was a female senior grunt.

"Good, you two senior grunts are to lead a training session." Newton said. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." The four said in unison.

The four grunts left the office and Newton went back to hiding his face.

**World Travel Island.**

It was a bright sunny day on an island that had a single blue house and a building that looked like a lab stationed next to it. Several flocks of flying types were flying over the island from Pidgeotto, to Tailow and Swellow. Several water types were swimming in the body of water surrounding the island.

Standing at the edge of the island was a fresh faced woman with fair skin, green eyes and a unique style brown hair. She was wearing a red and black low cut blouse, and brownish grey skinny jeans. She was holding a video camera and typing something on a tablet. This is non other than Kalos native journalist, Alexa Pansy. Alexa wrote down the last bit of information and shut down her computer and put her camera away.

"All done for today." Alexa said.

"Heli helioptile!" A pokemon said.

A small reptile like pokemon that was mostly pale yellow in color ith dark frill like ears came running towards Alexa's direction. The pokemon jumped into Alexa's arms.

"Hey, Helioptile." Alexa said. "Did you have fun playing with the other pokemon?"

Helioptile nodded.

"That's good." Alexa said. "I'm done with my work for today, so let's go for a walk."

With that, Alexa grabbed her equipment and put it away and left her spot to go for a walk.

Sitting in the backyard of the house was woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and black pants. She was busy picking what looked like a cross between oran berries and pecha berries from the garden she had set up in the back since moving to the island. This is Kanto native and recent Kanto GardenMania Champion, Delia Ketchum.

Standing beside her was a small pokemon that was green and yellow in color. The pokemon appeared to be wearing a flower like dress and had two flowers attached to her head.

"Okay Bellossom, that's enough for today." Delia said. "Let's head inside and start cutting these up for the pies."

"Bell bellossom." The grass type agreed.

Delia and Bellossom went into the house to go make dessert.

Swimming in the water surrounding the island was a beautiful woman with blonde hair down to the bottom of her back. She had green eyes and was wearing a red bikini. This wa traveling gym leader and Kanto native, Daisy Waterflower.

Swimming in the water beside her was a pokemon that was mostly blue in color with long ears with the bottom of her body being mostly white.

"You did well today, Azumarill." Daisy said. "Your underwater techniques are coming along well."

"Az azumarill!" The water/fairy type cheered at the compliment.

"Let's take a break for awhile." Daisy said. "You deserve it."

With that, Daisy and Azumarill swam towards the island and got out of the water. Azumarill ran off to go play with the other pokemon. Daisy made her way towards the house.

Walking out of the island's more wooded area was a man with short curly black hair, brow eyes and brown skin. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jean shorts that went down past his knees. This is Real World/Earth native and current Kanto Champion, Quincy Washington.

Sitting on his head was a pokemon that resembled an octopus. He was mostly red in color ad had yellow suction cup like things on his tentacles. This is Octillery.

"I can't wait to get back and see Milotic again." Octillery stated.

"You just seen her this morning, Octillery." Quincy replied.

Shortly after beating Jack for the Kanto title, Quincy had began to understand PokeSpeech. Luckily though, that was the only side effect from morphing with the pokemon.

"I know, but I just can't stay away from her without wanting to wrap my tentacles around her and do my thing." Octillery said.

"I don't need to know about your sex life." Quincy said.

The champion sighed.

"Just my luck that I have to hear you talk dirty." Quincy said.

"Shut up." Octillery said. "At least I'm not as bad as Gardevoir and Linoone."

Octillery did have a point. Back during the Kanto journey, Gardevoir and Linoone were going at it out in the open in Celadon City.

"I guess you're right." Quincy said.

"You're damn right, I'm right." Octillery teased. "Speaking of that, when do you think that Rults egg will hatch?"

"That's a good question." Quincy said. "I think the egg should hatch soon. It will be forever until all the other eggs hatch though."

"Where are we going to go next for our gauntlet?" Octillery asked. "I wouldn't mind going to Hoenn. I liked Norman and his family back when we met on the St. Anne."

Quincy had to think about it for a bit.

"That's a good question." Quincy said. "I'll have to talk to the girls about it and see what they want to do. Speaking of that, let's go and talk to them now."

That wouldn't come however. The champion was suddenly enveloped in a blue light and teleported off the island and into the Hall of Legends. Standing before the champion was HO-OH.

"Quincy, sorry to bother you at a time like this." HO-OH said. "I summoned you here because Johto is about to face some serious danger with a new criminal organization. This organization is after my creations, Suicune, Entei and Raikou."

"What does this organization want with the three?" Quincy asked.

"They want to control the elements of Johto." HO-OH replied. "They could destroy Johto with that kind of power. I summoned you because you and your girls are the only ones powerful enough that don't have any duties that bind them to one location. I also trust you more than the other champions, due to our past."

The Kanto Champion didn't hesitate to make up his mind.

"I'll do it." Quincy said. "I don't have any plans anyway. I can take on the Johto League for the gauntlet challenge."

"Good." HO-OH said. "I'll send you back now."

With that, Quincy was enveloped in a blue light and vanished. He appeared back where he stood. Octillery stood on the ground with a worried look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" Octillery asked.

"HO-OH summoned me." Quincy replied. "Appaarently, there's a new criminal organization in Johto wanting to capture Suicune, Entei and Raikou."

"I assume now we're going to Johto." Octillery guessed.

"Yup." Quincy said. "You'll get to see your native region for the first time. Let's head back to the house and inform everyone."

With that, Quincy and Octillery began making their way back to the house. The two reached the house where Alexa was sitting outside with her Helioptile.

"Hey, Lexa." Quincy said.

"Oh hey." Alexa replied.

The trainer walked up to the journalist and kissed her on the lips.

"Any idea as to where we'll go next?" Alexa asked.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you and the others about." Quincy said.

Gardevoir teleported onto the scene.

"Hey guys." Gardevoir said.

"What's up, Gardevoir?" Quincy asked.

"Not much." Gardevoir said. "Delia and Daisy were wondering where you were, but now they don't have to look."

On que, Delia and Daisy came out of the house.

"Oh hey, sweetie." Delia said. "How was your walk?"

"It was good." Quincy replied. "How did the pechoran berries turn out?"

"They turned out great." Delia said.

"How's Azumarill coming with her underwater battling and ballet techniques?" Quincy asked.

"She's doing better than I had expected." Daisy replied.

"That's good." Quincy replied.

The champion took a breath than spoke up.

"I was just contacted by HO-OH." Quincy said. "A new criminal organization is on the lose in Johto. I agreed to help out HO-OH. I think Johto would be the perfect place to go next."

Delia and Daisy both smiled. Alexa seemed to really like the idea as well.

"I'm in." Delia said. "My parents live in New Bark Town. You all can meet them."

"My folks live in Cherrygrove City." Daisy said. "You can all meet them too."

"I've always wanted to travel Johto." Alexa said.

"Then it's settled." Quincy said. "Tomorrow, we'll head to Johto."

Before anyone else could say anything, a green glue came over Gardevoir.

"The Rults egg is about to hatch." Gardevoir said. "Let's go."

Quincy and the girls were teleported to a different part of the island where the eggs were kept and taken care of.

The green egg was glowing brightly as Quincy, Gardevoir and Linoone were watching. Delia was also watching, due to it being the offspring of her own pokemon as well. A few seconds later, the light died down and a pokemon replaced the egg. The pokemon that appeared had dark green hair that was in a boyish hairstyle. The pokemon had white skin and had beady blue eyes. The pokemon's arms were a light shade of green with he hands being dark green. The pokemon's chest area resembled that of a green t-shirt. The pokemon had short legs and appeared to be wearing light green pants. The pokemon stretched out and took in his surroundings. The pokemon turned his attention to Linoone and Gardevoir.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Rults asked in a high pitched boy voice.

The girls were gushing at Rults's cute voice.

"Aww, he can talk just like his mom." Daisy said as her eyes sparkled.

"He's so adorable." Alexa gushed.

"Such a cutie!" Delia gushed.

Gardevoir and Linoone nuzzled their newborn child.

"Yes Rults, we're your parents." Gardevoir said. "Do you see that man in the blue shirt?"

"Yes." Rults replied.

"He'll be your trainer." Gardevoir said. "He's my trainer. I want you to grow strong and make me proud."

"Yes, mommy." Rults said. "I'll make both you and daddy proud of me."

"Good." Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir then turned her attention to the four humans.

"I think it would be a wise idea to leave most of your pokemon here." Gardevoir suggested. "I know you didn't have that pokeball and item transporter installed in the lab for no reason. Take my son with you to Johto."

The four thought about what Gardevoir said for a bit.

"That's a good idea." Quincy said. "Someone needs to stay here and guard the island

Quincy then called all of his pokemon, including Expluranko over. Delia, Daisy and Alexa did the same for their pokemon. All of the pokemon made their way over to the four humans.

"Okay guys, we're going on a journey to Johto." Quincy said. "I'm going to be doing things differently from how I did in Kanto."

"We need most of you to stay behind and guard the island." Daisy said.

"We will select who will come with and who will stay back." Alexa said.

"Don't worry." Delia said. "We will alternate and have you all switched in and out along the way."

This made the pokemon ease up. Quincy was first to speak.

"Okay guys, the pokemon coming with me are Octillery, Clefable, Jolteon and Rults.

"Bellossom, Farfetch'd, Wooper and Meowth." Delia said.

"Azumarill, Politoad, Smoochum and Slowbro." Daisy said.

"Helioptile and Noivern." Alexa said.

All said pokemon stepped forward. The others went back to what they were doing, save for Gardevoir.

"Tanks foa taken me to Johto wit you lugs." Meowth said. "It will be nice ta see Jess again."

"No problem, Meowth" Delia said. "You've been well behaved and have been a great help since joining me."

"I won't let you down." Gardevoir said. "Make my little Rults into a strong Gallade."

"I will." Quincy said. "I'm going to miss traveling with you. I'll make sure to call you back to the team when Rults is close to evovlving."

"I'll do the same with Linoone." Delia said.

"Thank you." Gardevoir said. "Now I think you four have a trip to plan for."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Delia's pechoran berry pie turned out perfectly. Meowth helped make everyone ramen using Fury Swipes to cut the dough. After dinner, our heros had some 'fun' then went to bed.

**The Next Day.**

Quincy and his girls were all set for their new adventure. Gardevoir and Linoone bid farewell to Rults one last time. The four were sitting on the boat headed to Pallet Town. The four now had new attire. Quincy no longer wore a hat. He was wearing a black shirt and a dark blue jean jacket, jean shorts that went below his knees and red and white sneakers. Delia now wore her hair down. It now went down to the bottom of her back. She was wearing a bright blue shirt ¾ shirt, showing of her upper arms and white short shorts with black sneakers. Daisy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a blue jean skirt with pink shoes. She had her hair in a ponytail. Alexa still had her same hairstyle. She still had a low cut blouse, but instead of skinny jeans, she now wore short jeans shorts that were greyish brown and brown shoes. Alexa now had a different bag that contained all of her equipment along with her traveling clothes, so that she wouldn't misplace anything.

The boat reached Pallet Town after a half an hour. The four exited the boat and stepped foot into Pallet Town.

"It feels nice to be home." Delia said.

"Let's say bye to Prof. Luke before we leave." Alexa suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Quincy said.

The four walked to the lab and Quincy knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the regional professor.

"Hey, long time no see." Prof. Luke said. "How can I help you four?"

"We are headed to Johto." Daisy said. "We just wanted to say bye before we left."

"I appreciate that." Prof. Luke said. "It's a good thing you came by. I have something for you, Delia and Alexa."

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

Prof. Luke pulled out three red stones.

"These are Harmony Stones." Prof. Luke said. "Put it on you and you will be able to understand all pokemon. I figured since Quincy understands his pokemon, you three should too."

"Thanks, professor." Alexa said.

"No problem." Prof. Luke said.

The professor handed the three girls the stones. The girls put them away.

"I'm a bit busy, so I hate to cut this short." Prof. Luke said. "Good luck in Johto."

"Thanks." Quincy said.

With that, Prof. Luke shut the door. Quincy and the girls left the lab and made their way down the dirt path. The four passed by where Quincy's house once stood. All that remained was the hole left form the movers moving the house. The four walked by Delia's old house. The garden was now gone and the house was obviously deserted. Delia didn't seem to mind, due to that being the house she shared with her now deceased ex-husband. The group made a left and continued walking until they reached a sign that read "Path to Johto Ahead".

"Well, our next journey begins." Quincy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Delia said.

"I can't wait to see mom and dad again." Daisy said.

"I'll finally get to tour Johto." Alexa said.

With that, the four stepped out of Pallet Town and took their first steps towards Johto.

**That's it for the prologue.**

**Next chapter, our heros will arrive in Johto, meet Delia's parents, meet Prof. Elm and three new trainers.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Brief recap: Last chapter, We learn that Quincy is able to understand pokemon following his battle with Jack. Quincy was summoned to the Hall of Legends by HO-OH and learned about a new threat in Johto. Rults hatches from the egg. Our heros leave World Travel Island and stop in Pallet Town. Prof. Luke gives Delia, Daisy and Alexa each a Harmony Stone, enabling them to also understand pokemon.**

**Current Teams:**

**Quincy: Octillery, Clefable, Jolteon, Rults**

**Delia: Bellossom, Farfetch'd, Wooper, Meowth**

**Daisy: Azumarill, Politoad, Smoochum, Slowbro**

**Alexa: Helioptile, Noivern**

**Chapter 1. New Beginnings**

Quincy and the girls stepped out of Pallet Town officially and began walking west towards Johto. Octillery, Rults, Meowth, Smoochum and Helioptile were outside their pokeballs.

"I can't wait to kick some more ass." Octillery said.

"You won't be battling unless it's urgent or later on." Quincy said. "You're my strongest pokemon I have with me."

"Damn." Octillery said. "Why'd you bring me right away then?"

"Because you're my starter." Quincy said. "Like I said before, I might need you. You're a pure water type, but you know Flamethrower, Psychic and Iron Head along with the moves you learned from Kanto."

"Fine." Octillery said. "But if I get bored, I'm jumping on the battlefield rather you like it or not."

"I want to battle." Rults said cutely.

Quincy mentally kicked himself.

"I forgot to scan you with the pokedex." Quincy said.

Quincy pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Rults.

**Pokedex Activated.**

_**Rults, the young warrior pokemon. Rults are known to bite off more than they can chew to prove to their trainers that they are worthy. When a Rults is close to evolving, they become more observant and learn different battle styles. Unlike their female counterpart, Ralts, Rults are not born with their psychic abilities.**_

_**Rults is a fighting type. All Rults are male.**_

_**This Rults is brave nature**_

_**Rults's ability is Inner Focus**_

_**Current Moves: Tackle, Low Kick, Leer**_

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Quincy put his pokedex back into his pocket and the group continued their walk.

"You got some decent moves, Rults." Quincy said.

"Thanks." Rults said.

"You'll do great, Rults." Smoochum said.

"Thanks, Smoochum." Rults said.

"Smoochum, you've really taking a liking to Rults." Daisy said.

"I need to find me a cute female pokemon." Meowth said.

"Meowth, you're better off having Delia buy you a plush pokemon doll." Octillery said. "I'll never forget back on the St. Anne during that dance when you got turned down by all the trainer's female pokemon."

This his Meowth where it hurt. Alexa remembered that dance for different reasons.

"Thanks for reminding me of that dance, Octillery." Alexa said. "I'll never forget that last dance and that kiss."

Quincy, Delia and Daisy also remembered that trip.

"I'm just glad that I can enjoy your kisses now." Quincy said.

The group continued to walk down the path and share memories of their prior journey. About an hour later, the pokemon in the area began to look completely different. There were Sentret running around, Hoothoot hiding in the holes of treetops and several Spinarak hanging from tree branches using their spider webs.

"Wow, we must be getting close to Johto." Alexa said. "I've never seen any of these pokemon in Kanto."

Alexa was right on her guess as the woods began to thin out. Houses began to come into view. The group walked several more feet and they reached a wooden sign that read "Welcome to New Bark Town".

"We're here!" Delia said excitingly.

The building that was most noticeable was a white building that appeared to be three stories high with a green roof. The building covered at least half the block. The group continued into New Bark Town.

"Where should we go first?" Quincy asked.

"We could head to my parent's house first." Delia suggested. "I'm eager to see them again."

"I'd like to meet them." Alexa said.

"Then, let's go." Delia said.

The group made their way down the road and passed a few houses. After only a few minutes, the group came across a small two story house that was painted white and had a bright green roof. The house was more square or rectangular than the houses in Kanto that had the triangle top roofs. Delia grabbed Quincy by the hand and dragged him to the door with Daisy and Alexa following. Delia knocked on the door. A minute passed and finally, the door opened. On the other side of the door stood a man that was above average in height. He had fair skin, short brown hair and he shared Delia's eye color. He was wearing a grey sweater, blue jeans and brown boots. The second person standing behind the door was a woman with fair skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a white skirt that went down to her feet. She was wearing white shoes. She shared the same facial features and long brown hair as Delia, only Delia's was much longer.

Both people standing at the door had shocked expressions on their faces, but they soon turned to big smiles.

"Delia, it's great to see you again!" The woman said.

"We've missed you so much, sweetheart." The man added.

"I've missed you both too." Delia said.

Delia gave both her mom and dad a hug. The parents then turned their attention to Delia's guests.

"Why don't you and your guests come on in." The man invited. "We can do introductions inside."

The parents led Delia and the others into the house. The group walked passed the foyer and through the dining room and entered the living room. Delia and her group took the sofa and her parents took the loveseat. Delia's father immediately looked in Quincy's direction and spoke up.

"Young man, what's your name?" The man asked in a stern tone.

Quincy didn't get scared and spoke.

"My name is Quincy Washington." Quincy said.

Delia's father smiled.

"You've got courage, young man." The man said. "I like you. My name is Arthur Hayward. But people call me Art."

"Nice to meet you, Art." Quincy said.

Quincy shook the man's hand. Delia's mother was next to speak.

"So Quincy, what do you do?" The woman asked.

"I'm a pokemon trainer." Quincy said. "I'm also the current Kanto Champion."

This caused both of Delia's parents to get silent. After the brief silence, the woman spoke again.

"Well, I'm Charlene Hayward." The woman introduced. "What's your relationship with our daughter?"

"I'm dating her." Quincy replied.

"Well, champion or not, if your dare hurt my daughter, you're looking at two broken pinky fingers." Charlene threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Quincy said as he cringed in fear.

"Who are the other two ladies with you?" Art asked.

"I'm Daisy Waterflower, a traveling gym leader." Daisy replied.

"I'm Alexa Pansy, a journalist from Kalos." Alexa said.

"What is your relation to these other two women?" Art asked.

The whole room went quiet again. Quincy's heart was beating so fast. He knew he couldn't piss off Delia's parents. He had already got his fair share of pinky bends from Delia herself. He didn't want to experience one from Charlene Hayward or get a punch to the face by Art Hayward. After a minute of silence, Quincy spoke again.

"I'm also dating Daisy and Alexa." Quincy replied.

Before Delia's parents could injure the poor Kanto Champion, Delia spoke up.

"I'm also dating Daisy and Alexa." Delia said.

The parents were shocked at this. The situation only brought on more questions. Quincy and Delia explained to the parents how everything happened. This finally made them relax and smile again.

"Well sweetheart, if this is what makes you happy, then you have my support." Art said.

"You've also got mine." Charlene said. "Thank you Quincy for taking care of our daughter."

"No problem." Quincy said.

"Speaking of which, what became of that special Old Amber I told you to give to the person you fell in love with?" Art asked. "I hope you didn't give it to that bastard, Jack. The only good thing from that is he gave me a grandson that I want to meet."

"Don't worry guys." Delia said. "I gave it to Quincy."

Quincy went into his bag and pulled out the item.

"You've made me ptroud, Delia." Art said. "Just so you know, this Aerodactyl is much different from all other Aerodactyl."

"How?" Alexa asked.

"Well, unlike normal Aerodactyl, this one will have steel/dragon typing instead of rock/flying." Art said.

"How's that possible?" Quincy asked.

Art pulled out a photo of an Aerodactyl that looked completely different in color. The Areodactyl had liquid crystal colored wings, crystal eyes, most of the pokemon's body was made of solid gold. The pokemon had silver teeth and silver claws. The normally light grey underbelly was swirled with gold, silver and crystal shards. This pokemon was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow Art, that's a gorgeous Aerodactyl." Quincy said.

"Indeed it is." Art said. "I got this picture from a print out. These Aerodactyl are so rare that it's rumored that there's only been only one other in existence thousands of years ago."

"The legend states that this Aerodactyl has the heart of gold, the unbreakable soul of silver, the watery emotions of crystal clear waters and the harsh nature of crystal shards towards anyone who harms it or anything it cares deeply about." Charlene said.

The group was really interested in what they were being told.

"Unfortunately, that's all we know." Art said. "You should see my friend who oworks as a scientist at the Ruins of Alph. He will have more answers to your question."

"We'll go there." Quincy said.

"It's not far from Violet City." Charlene said. "By the way, you're all invited to come here for Arcismas Day this year."

"What's Arcismas Day?" Quincy asked.

Quincy got weird looks from Art and Charlene, but Daisy saved him.

"He's not from this world." Daisy said.

The weird looks faded and Charlene spoke up.

"Arcismas Day is a holiday celebrated in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh." Charlene said. "It's where we celebrate the birth of Arceus. Legend has it that several Delibird fly to the three said regions under Arceus's command. When a Delibird reaches each house, they use the move Present. If the family is good, the present is filled with gifts of health and prosperity. If it's a bad family, the present is filled with an explosive and the family or individual is doomed to poverty until they change their ways."

"Each household must invite their Delibird to the family feast and give a plate for Delibird to deliver to Arceus as an offering." Art finished.

"That sounds similar to Christmas Day in my world." Quincy said. "Instead of Delibird, it is said that a fat old man with a long white beard known as Santa Claus or St. Nick has reindeer that fly his sleigh. Good kids get lots of toys and bad kids get a lump of coal. When Santa reaches the top of a roof, he apparently makes his way down the chimney. Families in my world bake cookies and leave milk for this Santa Claus to eat while the family is sleeping."

"You'll have to take us there one day, sweetie." Delia said. "I'd like to celebrate one of your holidays this year as well."

"Sounds good to me." Quincy said.

The group turned their attention back to Art and Charlene.

"Anyways, we accept your invitation." Delia said. "I'll make sure Ash comes too. You'll get to meet him then."

"That's good." Charlene said.

"I'll hold you to it." Art said.

"Would you all like to stay for lunch?" Charlene offered.

"No thanks." Delia said. "We need to get going. I promise next time we'll stay longer and I'll have Ash with me."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, sweetheart." Art said.

"You know our number, so keep in touch." Charlene said.

Before the group left, Quincy had a question.

"Before we go, where's Jessie?" Quincy asked.

"She's out delivering something to Cherrygrove City for us." Charlene said. "She's been very well mannered and has been a great help. You guys might run into her."

With that, Delia hugged her parents one last time. Quincy and the other two shook Art and Charlene's hands and left the house.

"Where to now, guys?" Delia said. "I know I said we could stay at my parent's house, but I'm more used to it being just us four for now."

"There is a pokemon center in this town just a few blocks from the lab." Daisy said.

"Let's go to the lab." Alexa suggested.

"Yeah, I would like to meet Prof. Elm." Quincy said.

"Then the lab it is." Delia said.

"We can go to the pokemon center afterwards." Daisy said.

With that, the group took off in the direction of the lab. After a ten minute walk the group made it to the front door of the lab. Quincy knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked." A male voice said.

Quincy and his group entered the lab. This lab was a bit different. It was smaller than the one in pallet town. Standing in the center of the room by a computer was a man wearing brown pants, a black shirt and lab coat. He had fair skin, brown eyes and was wearing a pair of thin glasses. He had brown hair.

"Hello, how may I help you four?" The professor asked

"Are you Prof. Elm?" Quincy asked.

"Why yes." Prof. Elm replied.

"We wanted to meet you, so we stopped by." Quincy said. "I'm Quincy Washington, a pokemon trainer. This is my Octillery and Rults."

"I'm Delia, a pokemon gardener." Delia said. "This is my Meowth."

"I'm Daisy Waterflower, a traveling gym leader." Daisy said. "This is my Smoochum."

"And I'm Alexa Pansy." Alexa said. "I'm a journalist from Kalos. This is my Helioptile."

"Nice to meet you all." Prof. Elm said. "If you want, I can register you for the Johto League right now."

"Sure." Quincy said.

Quincy handed the man his pokedex. He slid it into the computer and typed in some stuff. He took the device out and handed it back.

"You're all registered." Prof. Elm said.

"I'd like to register for garden festivals, professor." Delia said.

Prof. Elm frowned and spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but garden festivals have been cancelled this year." Prof. Elm said. "There is a new thing going on called pokemon water ballet if you're interested in that."

This got the interest of Daisy.

"I'd be interested in doing that." Daisy said. "I have a lot of water types."

"Okay Daisy." Prof. Elm said. "I'll just type in your info and you'll be registered."

The professor did just that and spoke up. He pulled out an empty pink case with four empty round spaces.

"This is a medal case." Prof. Elm said. "You'll need to win four medals to qualify for the water ballet championship. There's also an exhibition showing in Cherrygrove City in two days."

Daisy took the case and put it away.

"Thanks, professor." Daisy said.

Before anyone else could say anything, three people entered the lab. The first person was a man with fair skin, brown eyes, grayish brown hair and was quite tall. He was wearing a brown jacket over a light gray shirt and black pants. The second person was a guy much shorter. He had teal colored hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow and dark blue hat, a long sleeved semi button down reddish orange shirt with a white collar, with a white upper half circle at the bottom of the shirt and a white stripe on each of the wrist areas of the sleeves. He had on yellow shorts that went past his knees with black pockets and yellow and black sneakers with red and white socks. The final person was a girl with light blue hair that went into pigtails that bend slightly upward. She had dark green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink pattern in the center. She was wearing shorts that went down to her knees that were colored in a white and baby blue pattern with white shoes.

"Why hello you three." Prof. Elm said. "I've been waiting for you three."

"Hi professor." The tall man said.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Hey." The shorter guy said.

"Are you three here for your starter pokemon?" Prof. Elm asked.

"Yes we are." The guy in yellow said. "I'm Jimmy"

"My name is Marina." The girl said.

"My name is Silver." The tall man said.

"I'm Quincy." Quincy said. "This is my Octillery and Rults."

"I'm Delia, and this is Meowth." Delia said.

"I'm Daisy, this is Smoochum." Daisy said.

"I'm Alexa, this is Helioptile." Alexa said.

"Nice to meet you four." Jimmy said.

"Your Smoochum is cute." Marina said.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, I'm going to introduce you to your choices." Prof. Elm said.

The professor opened his bag and pulled out three pokeballs.

"First up, we have Chikorita." The professor said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The pokemon materialized. The pokemon was mostly light green in color. It had big red eyes and a big green leaf coming out of it's head. It had a necklace like thing around it's neck. It was small and had four small stubby legs and a little tail.

"Chik (Hi)." The pokemon uttered.

Chikorita looked very shy and timid. Delia immediately fell in love with it.

"Aww, it's so adorable." Delia said.

"I thought I was adorable?" Rults asked teasingly.

"Next up, we have Cyndaquil." Prof. Elm said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Cyndaquil materialized. Cyndaquil was dark blue on top. It had four red spots on it's back. It's eyes were shut and it had a cream color underside that went to most of hit's face. It had a snout.

"Cyndaquil! (Hey all!)" Cyndaquil squeaked out as flames came out of it's four spots.

"Wow, this one's very energetic and brave." Alexa said.

"Last but not least, we have Totodile." Prof. Elm said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Totodile materialized. Totodile was mostly blue in color. He had red eyes and red spikes going down his back.

"Totodile. (Hey.)" Totodile greeted.

"This one is more relaxed." Daisy said. "I bet it would make a good swimmer."

Prof. Elm then turned his attention to the three trainers.

"So, who will pick first?" Prof. Elm asked.

"You can pick first, Jimmy." Marina said.

"Thanks, Marina." Jimmy said. "Cyndaquil, I like your spirit."

Cyndaquil ran up to Jimmy and stood next to him.

"Cyndaquil is a wonderful choice." Prof. Elm said.

Prof Elm pulled out a new pokedex and five pokeballs.

"Here's a pokedex." Prof. Elm said. "This device let's you gather data on the pokemon in the area. These five pokeballs can be used to catch wild pokemon. Here's Cyndaquil's pokeball."

Jimmy took the items.

"Thanks, professor." Jimmy said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Chikorita jumped onto Silver's left shoulder.

"Well, I guess Chikorita wants to come with me." Silver said.

Prof. Elm gave Silver his five pokeballs, pokedex and Chikorita's pokeball.

"Thanks, professor." Silver said.

"Not a problem." Prof. Elm said.

"Guys, it was nice meeting you." Silver said. "I'm going to head out."

With that, Silver left the lab with his new Chikorita.

"Well Totodile, it looks like it's me and you." Marina said. "I'm going to call you Wani-Wani."

Out of instinct of hearing the name, Quincy busted out laughing at Marina's nickname for her Totodile.

"Hahahaha!" Quincy laughed. "Wani-Wani? That sounds like a toy for a little kid. He he he."

Quincy couldn't hold it in. Unbeknownst to him, tears began to form in Marina's eyes. Prof. Elm had a shocked expression on his face. Jimmy was glaring daggers. Delia, Daisy and Alexa each had disappointed looks on their faces at what they had just witnessed. Quincy finally stopped his fit of laughter and saw the site in front of him.

"I-I h-hate y-you." Marina said in between sobs as she started crying.

She ran out of the lab with Totodile following her. She forgot her pokedex, pokeballs and Totodile's pokeball.

"Marina, wait!" Jimmy shouted, but it was too late.

"We'll go find her." Daisy said.

"You're going to fix this one way or another, young man." Delia said.

Alexa just remained quiet and followed Delia and Daisy out of the lab to go find Marina. Jimmy then turned his attention to Quincy.

"Me and you are going to have a battle, right now." Jimmy said coldly. "Then you're going to apologize to my best friend."

"I accept your challenge." Quincy said.

"I'll be the ref." Prof. Elm offered.

The three made their way outside to a clearing in the back of the lab. Quincy stood on one side and Jimmy stood on the other.

"This is a one on one battle between Jimmy of New Bark Town and Quincy of Pallet Town." Prof. Elm said. "The battle will be over when the pokemon on one side is unable to battle. Trainers, please pick your pokemon."

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**Next chapter, Quincy and Jimmy will have their battle. The girls will try to calm Marina down. Quincy will attempt apologize to Marina. Jessie will appear next chapter.**


	3. Young Warriors

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**I'm finally back from my long ass hiatus. As some of you know, it's the one year anniversary of me being a writer on here, so what better way to celebrate than to update the sequal of my first ever story on this day. If you've seen my other stories, you'll know that I've recently got into American Horror Story. When ideas pop into my head, I have to write them. Anyway, enough out of me.**

**Current Teams:**

**Quincy: Octillery, Clefable, Jolteon, Rults**

**Delia: Bellossom, Farfetch'd, Wooper, Meowth**

**Daisy: Azumarill, Politoad, Smoochum, Slowbro**

**Alexa: Helioptile, Noivern**

**Chapter 2. Young Warriors**

Quincy and Jimmy were staring each other down on the makeshift battlefield. Prof. Elm was standing in the middle as the ref.

"Trainers, please choose your pokemon." Prof. Elm said.

"Go, Cyndaquil." Jimmy said as he threw his pokeball in the air.

Cyndaquil materialized on the battlefield.

"Rults, let's take care of business." Quincy said.

Rults ran onto the battlefield.

"The first move goes to Jimmy. Begin." Prof. Elm said.

"Cyndaquil, start this off with Tackle." Jimmy ordered.

"Rults, you use your own Tackle." Quincy ordered.

Cyndaquil made the flames on his back out and began sprinting across the grass field towards Rults. Rults copied Cyndaquil's actions and the two collided, causing a dust cloud to pick up. When the dust settled, both pokemon were still standing strong.

"Okay Rults, now use Leer to lower Cyndaquil's defense." Quincy ordered.

"Counter with Ember." Jimmy ordered.

Rults leered at Cyndaquil, catching the young fire type starter off guard, but Cyndaquil quickly recovered and shot three small fireballs at Rults. Quincy being the veteran trainer, had a counter ready.

"Rults, dodge that and finish this with a Low Kick/Tackle combo." Quincy ordered.

Rults dodged the fireballs and ran at Cyndaquil and kicked his hind legs from underneath him. Before Jimmy could come up with a counter, Rults tackled the already down Cyndaquil, knocking him into the air several feet. When the fire type laned, a dust cloud kicked up. The dust settled and a swirly eyed Cyndaquil lay face down on the battlefield.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, which means the victory goes to Quincy and Rults." Prof. Elm stated.

Jimmy ran over to Cyndaquil and scooped him up.

"Cyndaquil, no!" Jimmy said.

Quincy pulled out an Oran Berry from his bag. He walked over to Jimmy and handed the rookie trainer the healing item.

"Feed Cyndaquil this." Quincy said. "That was a good battle. Work on Cyndaquil's dodging in the future. That will help with staying in battles longer."

Jimmy took the berry and gave it to Cyndaquil. The fire type sniffed it and began eating it. A few seconds later, the fire mouse was feeling better.

"Thanks Quincy." Jimmy said. "But I'm still mad at you for upsetting my best friend. I'm going back home to let my mom know I'm leaving."

With that, Jimmy left with Cyndaquil in tow. Prof. Elm approached the Kanto champion.

"As champion, I want you to find Marina and give her these." Prof. Elm stated and handed Quincy the pokedex and five empty pokeballs along with Wani-Wani's pokeball.

"I'll have to find the girls first before I can give her these." Quincy said.

"I'll help." Alexa said from the distance.

Alexa walked into the scene with Helioptile resting on her shoulder. Quincy turned his attention to Alexa.

"I thought you were helping Delia and Daisy find Marina to calm her down?" Quincy asked.

"I decided to stay and watch your battle." Alexa said. "By the way, good job, sweetie."

"Thanks." Quincy replied.

Prof. Elm decided to cut in.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work." Prof. Elm said. "Good luck on your journey."

With that, Prof. Elm left the scene and went back to his lab. Rults looked up at his trainer.

"Quincy, did I do good?" Rults asked in his cute boy voice.

"Yeah, that was a great first battle, Rults." Quincy said as he ruffled Rult's dark green hair.

"Sweetie, there's a place that serves ice cream floats a few blocks away." Alexa said. "Let's go get some dessert before finding Marina."

"Sounds good to me." Quincy said. "Let's go."

With that, the champion and the journalist took off towards the ice cream float place.

**With Delia and Daisy.**

Delia and Daisy followed the crying young blue haired girl out of the lab. Her newly met Totodile named Wani-Wani was also following.

"Marina, wait up." Delia yelled. "We just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, we're not going to harm you." Daisy added.

Their pleas were ignored, but Delia and Daisy followed the crying girl all the way to a park bench. The girl sat down at the bench and continued to cry her eyes out. Wani-Wani hopped onto the bench to comfort his trainer.

"Toto totodile.(Marina, don't cry.)" Totodile said.

Marina began to wipe her tears away. She looked at her starter.

"Thanks, Wani-Wani." Marina said as she hugged her water type starter. "You're the best."

Marina then looked up to Delia and Daisy.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you guys." Marina said.

"It's fine, dear." Delia said. "You were upset."

"We'll talk to him about this." Daisy added. "We promise."

"Thank you." Marina said.

Delia and Daisy sat down on the bench next to Marina.

"Marina, why did you come here?" Daisy asked.

"This is the spot I like to go when I'm feeling down." Marina said.

"I see." Daisy said. "We should go find the others and get your pokedex and pokeballs."

"Okay." Marina said.

Marina looked at Wani-Wani.

"You ready to go on a journey, Wani-Wani?" Marina asked.

"Toto dile!(Heck yeah!)" Totodile said.

The three got up to go back to the lab and retrieve Marina's forgotten items.

**With Quincy and Alexa.**

The two made their way to a small white building that was about twenty by twenty feet. The building was a good twenty feet tall. The sign on the front of the building was in capital colorful letters that read "FLOATS N TREATS". The two made their way to the woden door that was painted white and entered the establishment. The inside of the place had sky blue and pink tiled checkered flooring. The walls were painted bright orange and had pictures of pokemon like Vanillite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe and Slurpuff. The tables were painted white with sky blue for the outlining on the top. The chairs were metal chairs painted red. The booths were the same color, but the seats were cushioned. The counter was located in the back of the establishment with a young woman with pink medium length hair, fair skin and green eyes. Floating next to her was a Vanilluxe. The woman looked over to where the two were standing.

"Lexa, long time no see!" The woman said.

"Val, it's been too long." Alexa said.

The two began making their way to the back of the establishment.

"How have you been?" The woman now known as Val asked.

"I've been great, Val." Alexa said. "By the way, meet Kanto Champion, Quincy."

"Hi." Quincy said.

"First off, nice to meet you." Val said. "Secondly, congratulations on being Kanto champion."

"Thanks." Quincy said. "These are my starter Octillery and my newest pokemon, Rults."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Val said. "Are you and Lexa together?"

"Yeah, we are." Quincy said.

"I willingly share him with Delia Ketchum and Daisy Waterflower." Alexa said. "It's great."

This made Val smile.

"That's great." Val said. "It sure beats fighting over him. Anyway, what would you guys like? It's on the house."

"We'd like a large occa berry ice cream float with rawst berry soda pop." Alexa said.

"I'll get that made for you two." Val said. "I'll also get some ice cream for your pokemon."

"Thanks." Alexa said.

"You two go ahead and sit down. I'll bring it out to you." Val said.

Quincy and Alexa walked over to one of the booths. The pokemon sat on one side while Quincy and Alexa took the other side.

"I hope Delia doesn't have a fit when she finds out you bailed on her and Daisy." Quincy said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Alexa said.

"Why would Delia be mad?" Rults asked innocently.

"Because our trainer has had his pinky finger bent back a lot for stepping out of line." Octillery explained.

"But they always make up." Helioptile added. "Shows that they love each other."

"Yeah, so don't worry, sweetie." Alexa said.

"Yeah, you're right." Quincy said. "So, when do you think your Magby egg will hatch?"

"I'm not sure." Alexa said. "I hope soon."

Val came out with the ice cream. There were three bowls of pecha berry ice cream for the pokemon. Val placed the bowls on the table, prompting the pokemon to climb onto the table and begin digging in. Val then placed a large cup with occa berry ice cream and rawst berry soda pop filled. There were two straws in the cup and two spoons.

"There you guys go. Enjoy." Val said as she left to get back to work.

The group began eating their respective ice creams.

"Man, this stuff is good." Helioptile said. "This is the best ice cream."

"You're telling me." Octillery added.

"This is good." Rults said.

Quincy and Alexa were too into their shared float. Suddenly, Alexa pulled her straw out and poked Quincy with the wet tip of her straw and started laughing.

"Hey, what was that for?" Quincy asked.

"Oh, relax sweetie. I'll clean it up." Alexa said.

Alexa licked the ice cream from Quincy's cheek.

"There, all better." Alexa said.

"Alexa, you're making me excited." Quincy said. "We can't do that in front of the pokemon, especially Rults."

"Then I look forward to tonight, sweetie." Alexa said seductively.

The two finished their float. The pokemon finished soon after. After everyone was done, The two threw away their trash and thanked Val for the service before leaving to go find the others. The two walked down the road back towards the lab. On the way there, the search was made easier when Delia and Daisy were walking with a now calmed down Marina. Quincy and Alexa ran up to meet them. Before anyone could say anything, Quincy was grabbed by the pinky by Delia and you know what happened next.

"OW OW OW!" Quincy whined in pain.

"Sweetie, you know what that's for." Delia said.

Delia let go of Quincy's left pinky. Quincy then turned his attention to Marina.

"Marina, I'm sorry for laughing at the nickname you gave your Totodile." Quincy said.

Marina looked at the Kanto Champion. She had an indifferent facial expression at first, but smiled after.

"I accept your apology." Marina said. "Just please don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Quincy said.

Quincy pulled out the pokeballs and pokedex belonging to Marina.

"Prof. Elm told me to give these to you." Quincy said. "I don't think you want to go on a journey without being able to catch pokemon and scan them with the pokedex."

Marina took the items.

"Thank you." Marina said.

Quincy then faced Wani-Wani.

"I'm sorry for making fun of your name." Quincy said.

"It's fine." Wani-Wani said. "But I want to challenge your Octillery to a match when I get stronger."

"You're on, Wani-Wani." Octillery said.

Everyone's attention turned to Jimmy running towards them from the residential area of New Bark Town. He soon reached the group.

"Hey Marina, you feeling better?" Jimmy asked.

Marina's cheeks turned red from blushing. This didn't go unnoticed by Quincy, Delia, Daisy and Alexa.

"Y-yeah I'm feeling better, Jimmy." Marina said.

"I just got back from my mom's house." Jimmy said. "I told your parents that you were leaving too, so that you don't have to go back to tell them."

"T-thank you, Jimmy." Marina stuttered while trying to hold back her blush.

Daisy decided to step in and speak up.

"Why don't you have Marina travel with you, Jimmy." Daisy suggested. "She obviousy likes you."

Both Jimmy and Marina blushed madly at this.

"No I don't like Jimmy!" Marina blurted out while still trying to hide her blush.

"Okay, I won't push it." Daisy said. "But you two are obviously close, so traveling together wouldn't hurt."

Jimmy smiled at this.

"Well, would you like to travel together, Marina?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, why not." Marina said.

"Well, let's get going then." Jimmy said. "It was nice meeting you four."

"Bye guys." Marina said.

With that, Jimmy and Marina took off towards the outskirts of New Bark Town. It was still bright out. Quincy turned his attention towards his three girls.

"Well, what do you say we get our Johto journey started." Quincy suggested.

"I'm in, sweetie." Delia said. "I got a special reward for you for being nice to Marina."

Delia leaned in and kissed Quincy on the lips, which the Kanto champion gladly returned.

"I have a reward for you too." Daisy said.

Daisy did the same and kissed Quincy on the lips. Alexa followed after.

"Ew!" Both Rults and Smoochum said in unison.

The four humans looked at their pokemon with apologetic expressions on their faces.

"Oops, sorry guys." Quincy said.

"We'll be more private next time." Daisy added.

After everything was settled, the four made their way towards the exit of New Bark Town to begin their Johto adventure.

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**I wanted to keep this short because I will admit, I got rusty for being away from pokemon for so long. I know I said Jessie would be in this chapter, but think it didn't seem right to put her in this chapter in my opinion.**

**Next chapter, Quincy and the gang will encounter Team Element for the first time. Jessie will be in the next chapter for sure. I think next chapter seems better for it.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
